Forum:Moar Attention!
Alright, so things aren't done yet. We have two things we need to cover, now. First, the other administrators and I have decided that we're going to hold a RfDA for SPARTAN-077, per his refusal to communicate with other admin and his lack of use of his admin powers. 077 is a cool guy, but he just doesn't seem to really need Sysop, and so if the RfDA is successful, he'll be moved to Rollback. Meanwhile, we're going to hold nominations for a new RfA to replace the Sysops that were just moved into bureaucrat positions(and potentially 077). Now then, for the rules of voting. Each registered user will have one nomination to place. You may either support a nomination already made, or nominate a yet unmentioned user. We won't count nominations from accounts created after March 31, 2010. The top four/five (depending on the RfDA on 077) nominees will move on to the election stage. The administration does reserve the right to veto any or all winners, and while I really just don't see that happening, if it does, you were warned. If you are going to campaign, please try and keep your campaigning to the point. Mud slinging is not an acceptable type of campaigning here. You can point out advantages you might have over someone, but keep any debates relevant to the issue at hand. Nominations will conclude at 1200 EST on April 15, 2010. Results *SPARTAN-077 has been deadministrated, following a site-wide vote that closed on April 4, 2010. Voting is still open for the primary candidates. Please remember that you can support two nominations of your choice by placing an agreement underneath their nomination with your signature. Or, you can nominate a new candidate. Either way, the voting will end April 10, 2010, and the RfAs will commence immediately afterwards. RfDA of SPARTAN-077 For (10/4 Sysop) #Over the year and a half that 077 has been a Sysop, he has continually refused to provide us with contact information. He keeps insisting that we won't need his opinion, but, as I made clear when H*bad was still running amok, team work and communication between the administration is key to the stability and success of this site. Further, 077 doesn't really use his Sysop abilities, as far as I can tell. He's a good guy, but he doesn't seem suited to Sysop. -'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 18:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) #As per Obliterator (hehe), SPARTAN-077 is a good friend and a great editor, though his skills as an Administrator are quite lacking. #As per above. # -- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) #I'm sorry my Spartan-buddy, but the fact that you have only made fleeting appearances ever since you were administrated deems this necessary. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) # #All due respect 077, but as per Rot and CT, you've shown little administrative work. You're a great guy, but not so great an admin --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) #As per above...sorry man #--'SPARTAN' Talk 15:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) #--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 18:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Against (0/0) Nominations for RfA CommanderTony (1/1 Sysops) #I would like to nominate my good friend and a valuable contributor to this wiki, CommanderTony. He has proved that he has both the maturity and the responsibility necessary to maintain and control a wiki site without abusing Administrator rights. He contributes high-quality articles frequently, is on the Irk for the majority of the day, and is always ready to help out with a fair and balanced opinion when it is asked of him. Come on people! For the love of all things AZN, you know he's frackin' qualified for this position. --SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:29, March 31, 2010 (UTC) #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 19:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 117649AnnihilativeRepentance (4/2 Sysops) #I am nominating 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, better known around these parts as AR, is extremely well qualified to be awarded adminship. While AR and I have disagreed at times, it has always ended for the better, partly because of his extraordinarily vast knowledge of military-related subjects, an invaluable tool to this site and the many members on it. He has helped me on no fewer than a dozen occasion on improving articles and the content within them, not to mention the dozens of other users that he has influenced with his help on Not Canon Friendly Articles and so forth. AR is almost always on the IRC too, so he would be readily available to aid other users with a variety of issues. Good luck, you crazy Russian. Korean. ;) Korean with Russian vibes. --'SPARTAN' Talk 21:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) #Since AR is probably one of the less trolly user in this vote, #An outstanding choice for Adminship. Lots of experience under his belt, 'n all. ;) #Seniority, knowledge, good-writer, sound mind.... good traits for an admin --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 19:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-118 (2/0 Sysops) #I am nominating SPARTAN-118, a long known contributor to Halo Fanon and friend of the administration because of his neverending dedication to this wiki, his many contributions to the site itself with many of his great articles, his constant help in cleaning up the wiki's pages, and his honesty in his feedback to users both new and experienced. Thus his general worthiness of admission.-- #Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 19:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) # Maslab (4/1 Sysops) #I hereby nominate Maslab, an excellent author and a respected user of the Halo Fanon community. I have known him for a very long time, and I've seen his work on many levels, as well as seeing many aspects of him on several levels. He has contributed greatly to this wiki over the past year, and writes with a distinctive standard that won him "Best Novel of the Year" a few months ago. More importantly, he doesn't hesitate to be honest, and is willing to point users, new and old, in the right direction if he finds there's something he can do for them. He's never too proud to admit he's wrong either, which is why I think he would make a great admin. There is no glory without honour #I've not been around, but having begun to resume my duties and, thus, reviewing a lot of old articles, Maslab has stuck out to me as one very capable at handling a position like Sysop. -'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) #Great Articles. Great Attitude. Will make a great admin. -- #As per all of the above. SPARTAN-091Consul] [Talk] 18:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) #.I also vote for Maslab, who is a fantastic leader and generally fun to have around. He'd be PERFECT for a admin spot. --Stel' Vadam 22:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Discussions It's ironic; I was planning on stepping down soon anyway. *Prepares speech* In the time I've been Administrator, I have had the honor to serve with some of the finest men and women on the inter-webz. I am in no way offended by the RfDA, as I was seriously lagging behind in my Administrative duties. The nominees couldn't be more capable, and nothing would please me more than passing my Administration onto them. Best of luck to both you, and any others who may be nominated. Bows respectfully I wonder if anyone else will be nominated. Any other I could think of, they've already said they aren't interested. --'SPARTAN' Talk 15:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I would too. I think I'm trailing behind a little bit. When do the votes for the new System Operators start?